Morning Kisses and Loving Actions
by Naturegal13
Summary: Harry needed some closure after a letter he recieved. Draco couldn't help following him. One-shot sequel to Deserving and Wanting. Slash and fluffiness.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this FanFiction, save for Eric Baldwin who is purely from my imagination and names that are the same, real or fiction, are purely coincidental. The other characters belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling and I had no part in her works. This is purely for fun and not for profit. I would only sell my own works where everything was from my own messed up imagination.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **SLASH (guy+guy sex), ignored epilogue. If anyone thinks of other warnings, please notify me so things that shouldn't be left unsaid, don't. Oh and fluffiness... Corny lines and fluffiness...

**Notes (Please Read!):**This one shot is sort of a sequel to Deserving and Wanting, but you don't necessarily have to read that other story first, though it would make a whole lot more sense, plus there's spoilers if you haven't read Deserving and Wanting. This also takes place after Eric Baldwin's death (may he NOT rest in peace) but before baby James is adopted. It sort of bugged me how I showed exactly how Draco felt about his death but not Harry's emotions towards it and well, this does clear it up a little better. Also, please review! If there's any mistakes or things that sort of bug you, don't be afraid to let me know. I like to find mistakes:) If you don't like the story, tell me how I can change it to suit your tastes better. I may not make the change but I'm always open to suggestions .

**I dedicate this to everyone who has read Deserving and Wanting, loved it, and/or noticed I spelt "Deserving" wrong in the title for about a year. I love my mistakes...**

Harry woke up to a kiss to the temple the rustling of sheets and the bed moving from someone getting up. Carefully, he watched through half lidded eyes as his husband walked into the bathroom to begin his morning routine. Draco never knew Harry woke up every day when he rose and Harry planned to keep it that way. There was just something about watching his husband through the half closed door that calmed Harry, made him feel at peace. Maybe it was the quiet movements, the almost silent curses and quick peek out the door after a sharp noise or the gentle kiss that made Harry feel loved. Harry didn't know which it was but he did know he that didn't want any of them to stop.

Another small curse could be heard from the bathroom as Draco came stumbling out and rushing through the bedroom door out into the living room of the apartment they shared. The front door closing was heard and that was Harry's cue to get up. He went through his own routine before heading out to do something he put off far too long. Harry locked the front door behind him and Apparated to a new point, a place behind a large iron gate, where ivy had chosen to grow on the semi-rusted poles of the gate along with the similar fencing that surrounded his destination. One hand reached out to push the gate into opening. There was a moment of hesitation before he strode forward, leaving the gate open as he walked down the grey cobblestone path.

* * *

><p>Draco didn't mean to follow him. He really didn't but there was no way he could resist after seeing Harry's reaction to the letter he received a few days earlier. So he Apparated to the place he knew Harry would be, only in an area to avoid being noticed. Unlike Harry, there was no hesitation as he walked through the gate and briskly followed Harry, hoping to keep an eye on him without him noticing. Harry took a left and then a right, walking down a smaller path until he found what he came here for, Draco not too far behind. He watched Harry kneel down and place a single white rose on the gray slab of stone before him. A few undefined words escaped his lips and Draco decided to come out of hiding and place a hand on his beloved's shoulder, hoping to comfort him in some way. Harry didn't flinch or even turn his head.<p>

"Draco," he whispered softly, as if his voice would disturb the serene silence of the cemetery. "I'm sorry, for not telling you I would be coming here."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I somewhat figured you would have to do this at one point."

"I didn't want you to misunderstand."

"I wouldn't have misunderstood. I know you needed complete closure on this and I don't mind, if it makes you feel better." Harry turned to look up at him; his eyes expressed his gratitude and even his love for Draco.

Draco knelt down beside his husband wrapped his right arm around his shoulders, pulling him tight and grabbing Harry's left hand with his own, stroking his thumb against his knuckles. He pressed a light kiss to Harry's temple and finally looked at the cold gray stone lying in the ground in front of the two lovers.

Eric Baldwin

1983-2010

Auror and Lover of Many

"I truly did love him. Even through his cruelty and terrible ways, I still loved him. Maybe not in the way I originally thought I did, but I at least cared for him enough that I didn't wish him dead, no matter what he did to me." Harry seemed surprising calm, but Draco knew better than to think he was fine. He placed another light kiss, this time on the cheek.

The words Harry spoke didn't upset Draco or made him jealous in any way. Baldwin lost his chance with the incredible Harry and now Harry was his. Draco had complete faith that Harry gave himself wholeheartedly to Draco the moment he slipped on the ring, and that was even when Baldwin was alive and Harry had the chance to go back to him. Harry chose Draco and that was the end of that.

Part of Draco, though he never wanted to admit it, was somewhat grateful that Baldwin had been with Harry, because without him, they may never have met that one fateful night. And without Harry, was a life too cruel to go back to now that they were together.

"He wasn't so bad. In the beginning, actually started out as one of the kindest people I know. But after we became more official and decided to share an apartment, that's when his real personality started showing. Didn't matter what I said or did, he would come home pretty late drunk, fist held high ready to find one mistake that could justify his actions." A small shiver ran through Harry and Draco just held him that much tighter, leaning Harry's head to rest on his shoulder. He knew it was hard for his lover to talk about his past with Baldwin, and so little was known about the guy, but Draco didn't care. Harry was in his arms now and as long as he was happy, Draco was too.

"Did you know most abuse victims stop trusting people, especially another partner, or they find one who was just as bad?" Draco didn't answer and let Harry continue. "It was kind of amazing that I was able to agree to go out with you. Almost every day, you proved to me that you were different from Eric, that you wouldn't hurt me, and you would be there when I really needed you. I lost myself to Eric, and you found me. I don't know if there's anything I could possibly do to pay you back for it."

"Love me. Spend every single day, loving me with your whole heart."

"I can't." Draco flinched in shock and almost recoiled from the two small words he swore he could not have just heard, until Harry looked at him with a large grin across his face.

"That's already being used to pay you back for something else." Draco immediately relaxed at the words and let his own lazy smirk show.

"What?"

"Loving me." Harry said softly. Both pushed Eric's grave to the back of their minds as Harry angled his head and pressed his lips against Draco's. It didn't take long before Draco's tongue was exploring every piece of Harry's mouth, as if he hadn't already mapped it out. His fingers were tangled in dark locks of hair and both were turning their bodies to hold the other more comfortably. Harry began kissing more forcefully, pushing Draco back until he was lying in top of his lover, still kissing the daylights out of him.

There was a small cough, which made the couple hesitantly break apart, but not without a few more loud smacking kisses. Both turned their heads to the right to look at a family of three, the mother blushing furiously, while covering the daughter's eyes with her hand. The father looked like he was trying his hardest to look anywhere but at the pair of lovers, a light dusting of pink was on his cheeks.

"I don't think that is... appropriate behavior at a cemetery, so would you kindly find another place to do that?" asked the woman, still keeping the young girl from looking at the men. Draco smirked, especially when he turned to see Harry, whose blush was the darkest of all of them all. He pushed Harry back until both could get on their knees and then turned back to the woman.

"I don't think staring is appropriate either, is it? Have you not seen two people display their love for each other publicly?" he asked with a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"Well, yes but-"

"Then there shouldn't be anything wrong with it."

"What we were trying to say," the husband spoke up, trying to defend his wife. "Was that for two men of your status-"

"We aren't ashamed of it," began Draco, with a tone of annoyance. All he wanted to do was kiss Harry breathless and these people had so _kindly_interrupted and even dared to state that what they were doing was not fit for public eye. "So I don't see how your opinion should matter to us and in that case would you just-"

"Draco," said Harry, claiming Draco's attention. "Maybe we should just leave."

"But Harry, we were-" Harry cut him off with a love bite to Draco's left ear lobe, hidden from the view of the family.

"There's more we can do at home," he whispered softly. "In a comfortable bed, with-" Harry didn't even have to finish as he was pulled up and back along the path they took to reach the grave. Draco pulled out his wand and instantly Apparated to their bedroom. Harry sauntered over and sat down on the bed, letting his fingers trail down to unbutton his shirt and ghost over his own chest. That was all it took before Draco pushed him down by his shoulders, pressing his lips hard against Harry's.

"Have I ever told you that you are as innocent as a demon?" Draco asked before latching onto Harry's neck.

"All the time," said Harry, breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, and tilting his head back so his lover could have better access.

"A little succubus," Draco said into Harry's neck after he left a bright mark.

"Only for you," he replied, a little breathlessly, arching into Draco's hands as they roamed up and down his chest and sides.

"Merlin, you have no idea what you do to me." Harry was forced not to reply as his mouth was once again taken by Draco's. Draco moved from mouth to jaw, to neck, and then to Harry's chest. There, he placed open mouthed kisses wherever he saw fit and then trailed back up to Harry's neck, sucking and nibbling on one specific patch to leave another bright red mark. He pulled back for a moment, admiring his handiwork, before letting his hand trace patterns on Harry, from shoulders to waist. Harry let out a gasp as Draco's hand started stroking him through his pants, which led to Harry using his wand and a spell to get rid of their clothes.  
>"Eager, aren't you?" Draco smirked, though he knew it probably didn't have much effect with lust coating his features. Harry just nodded, with his face flushed, soft pants escaping his lips. He placed another soft kiss to Harry's lips before going lower to take him into his mouth. Another gasp was heard as Draco's tongue traced the slit and then went back down only to come up slowly, tracing the vein. Harry tried to buck into that warm cavern to release himself from Draco's slow bobbing torture, but hands on his hips held him in place and he couldn't help but release a small whimper.<p>

Draco pulled away completely, and smirked down at his lover who was completely entranced by him and his actions. He leaned forward to press their mouths together, while reaching into the nightstand drawer, fumbling around for a small bottle. When his fingers finally latched onto it, Draco pulled back and settled himself once again between Harry's legs. He squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and threw the bottle to the side, not caring where it landed. With his dry hand, he traced Harry's inner thighs with his fingertips, earning a small moan before plunging the first finger into the tight passage and pulling it out before thrusting back in. It didn't take long for him to feel Harry relax at the intrusion, since it was not their first time, by far. He pushed a second one in, and scissored his fingers to stretch the muscle further before he felt it completely relax again. Harry's moan brought another smirk to his face and he leaned forward for a chaste kiss which left Harry glaring at him, expecting more than just a peck. A third finger joined and this time they were searching for that bundle of nerves that would cause his partner so much pleasure. A soft gasp escaped Harry when Draco found the right spot.

"Here?" he asked, knowing the answer already. Harry just nodded frantically and then let a long drawn out moan slip from his lips as the spot was teased relentlessly by Draco's fingertips.

"Just do it already!" Harry whined, impatiently. Draco chuckled before pulling his fingers out and pushed as slow as he could into that tight warm heat. He made sure to brush against that special spot earning another gasp from Harry. He leaned forward, using his elbows to hold himself up and locked his mouth onto Harry's before pulling out and slamming back in, swallowing any sound Harry was planning to make. Draco built up a fast pace, hitting Harry's prostate every chance he got. Their kiss broke apart when the need for air was too great and Draco rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck as Harry's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm... close..." Harry panted and Draco just nodded before reaching down between them to stroke Harry to completion. Harry tense up and there was a swift intake of breath before he released, shouting out Draco's name as he rode the waves of his intense orgasm. Draco continued for a few seconds before it was too much and let himself go with a whisper of "Harry." He collapsed and pulled Harry tightly into his arms as they both tried to control their erratic breathing. When he finally calmed down enough, Draco grabbed a pair of boxers from the pile of clothes on the floor and wiped both of them down the best he could. He threw it back into the pile figuring they would have time to clean up later, and settled into bed under the covers and pulled a sleeping Harry to his chest.

"Goodnight, love," he said with a kiss to Harry's forehead. He didn't see the small smile that graced Harry's lips, nor did he hear the quiet, breath saying "I love you, too."


End file.
